PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? Core A The main objectives of the core A are to facilitate optimal interactions amongst all of the projects and the cores. It will also provide support for appropriate organization and monitoring of the data sharing, documentation, financial reports, monitoring and accountability to all internal agencies and to the NIH. It will coordinate and provide engagement with internal and external scientific advisory boards (SABs). It will help with statistical designs for experiments in all of the projects and serve to provide the statistical support for the clinical trial and correlative analyses. It will facilitate biostatistical and bioinformatics model building, data integration from the projects and cores and interact appropriately with the Bioinformatics core, particularly where large datasets are generated from the clinical microbiome, RNA sequencing and metabolomics.